Thank You, Sensei
by naycroth
Summary: This Story isn't Interesting at all. Just Read


I'm not going to say anything, just read. But, til the very end. (I meant 'til the point where I say 'RnR please, Thank You)

**Thank You, Sensei**

The Young Man Inuzuka Kiba was unconscious after a heck of a mission later that day. Kiba was on a mission with Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and his old sensei, Yuhi Kurenai. They were walking in the street of Konohagakure. In the mission, they fought the Weapon Specialist of Shijigakure, The Young Inuzuka was the one saving the others. He protected Ino and Shikamaru while they do that jutsu of them.. They defeated the bad guys. And also injured and wounded. So, they return to they own houses. But, Kiba's right hand was bleeding quite badly. Seeing that, Kurenai decided to bring him to her house because her house was closer than the hospital. He could ran out of blood if they keep going to the hospital. Considering who they fought, no wonder why Kiba cut his hand. She remembered that to protect her, Kiba once caught a Kunai the enemy thrown with his bare hand. but she don't know why. He could've dodge it with his Kunai.

They've arrived at Kurenai's place. She placed him on her couch. She get her medic kit and put it on the table. She take out an ointment and the bandage. She smear the ointment to the cut. receiving a twitch from the wolf-like boy. She shocked a little. She then wrap his hand with the bandage.

"That should do it." She said as she stands up. She smiled to the sight of the Sleeping Inuzuka. She known him for sometimes. Since she was his Sensei. but She never expected to see him growing to be a handsome athletic young man.

She was going to leave him sleeping on the couch. but then she thinks it was rude to let an injured man sleeps on a couch while she lays on a queen sized bed. So she unzip his jacket, take off his net shirt and slid off his pants, leaving him wearing only his boxer. She stared at his sculpted body. She nearly froze there. She see a bulge at his boxer. "Not bad.." she thought. She keep staring at the bulge. and then curiosity flashes over her head. she was going to touch that bulge but declined as he shifted. And she snaps out of it and carry him to her bed.

She lays him on the right side of the bed. Then she walk to the bathroom to (well..) bath. After bathing is done, she changes to her sleeping dress. Wich is black bras and panties. She put it on and sat next to Kiba. While she sit there, she glance at him for a moment and suddenly the curiosity came back. Her nipples harden when she sees the bulge at Kiba's boxer. She start touching herself. Her finger rubs her crotch and let a moan slips.

"Mmmmmm... Hhhahh.." She's getting wet. she slip her palm under her panties. She touches her pussy and bring the juice to her mouth. But then her 'self-fun' moment disturbed by the man of her topic. For some reason he shocked a bit. Probably by the smell of her womanly-sap. She stopped and lay on the bed with her back facing him. She stared at the wall wondering something for nearly 15mins.

"Mmmhhh" she moaned. Apparently, Kiba rolled over and hug her like a bolster. His forehand touches her boobs slowly. She haven't been touch by a man for sometimes since Asuma died. She became very sensitive to it. She felt his warmth. Her back pressed against his perfectly tanned chest and rock-hard flat abs. Her butt relaxed as his member caress it. She never felt this heat. even with Asuma. And She finally fall asleep.

xoxXxox

* * *

It's exactly 11:53 on the morning, when Kiba was awakened and confused by his surrounding.

"Hwaaaaa...hhh." He started. "Where am I?" He look all over the room inspecting any thing in it. He spotted four pictures. One was Kurenai and Asuma. the second was Him, Hinata, Shino and Kurenai when they were genins. The third was Kurenai and her baby. and the last was The same team but when they're already chunins. He figured that it was Kurenai's room (yay! :D). He glances to his left and find his old sensei, Kurenai was cuddling up to him in bras and panties only. then look at his own body under the blanket. He wakes her up and sit up. But he collapsed. He look at his bandaged palm. He try again and made it. He ask her "S-Sensei.. w-what have we done? Am I drunk? I'm so sorry!"

She blushed heavily and answers "N-no. You're hand were cut. I decided to take care of it as quick as possible. This is my sleeping outfit.. and your clothes are dirty."

"Where is it?" he said "What time is it?". He stood up and look out of the windows to find the village was still sleeping. He turn over and startled to see her sensei bit her bottom lip toward him unknowingly. Her curvy body showed clearly. Her scent was very sharp. Like Naruto's fart at the chunin exam, but this time it smells nice. He stood there for a moment. He hardens. massively. His boxer have morphed into a tent. Kurenai blushed more. He's not wasting any time. He walked towards the bed and then lay on top of her. He kiss her passionately. Her lips were soft and sweet. While his was rough. They kissed for quite a moment. Then Kiba broke it for some air and roll next to her.

"That's something else.." He said. She didn't respond. He glance to her and saw her staring at his tent. She didn't do anything.. Just stares. And he starts "Curious?" and giggled. She just nod. He then lower his boxer to reveal the 13 inches sausage-like thing (which is called dick. or cock. or penis). He grab it but his right palm was bandaged. "Ahh! I guess you should do this, sensei.. I can't do lefty." he said. She hold it by the shaft and start shaking. She shake up and down. and up and down again. She then suck it down. her saliva covers nearly all of it. Sometimes she deep-throat it. He moans quite loudly.

"Aahh.. Ahh.. good.. nice.." She deep-throat it for one last time and he cummed. She didn't waste any. Eat it all up. He then make her lay and she spread her legs. He slid down her panties. And kiss her womanhood. He licked it length. She moans every time his fangs rub her pussy. He licked it at all the right places, So just by around seven to eight licks she cummed all over his face. He lick it clean. "Mmm.. tasty.." He stated. She look at him hungrily

"FUCK ME." was all she said. She spread her leg even more and close her eyes. She prepare. 'He'll enter Right.. Now.' she tought. But nothing happened. 'OK, Now.' but he just kneel there naked. He looked even cuter with his dog-ish grin. She can't help it. She give him a look like when a three years old girl get slapped in the face.

"Beg It. Let me know what a slut you are right now, Sensei" He said to her. She did exactly what he told to

"Please... I need your huge cock inside me.. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Kihiibahahahaa!" she cried.

"OK then.." He said. He then smear the head of his cock to the length of her pussy. She moans slightly. He then slowly slid in the top of his cock. very carefully and follows through to the end.

"MMMMMMHHHHH!" she let out. Enjoying every inch of it. He pumps in and out. Her wall pressed against his member. She was almost as tight as Ino. He fucked with Ino once and she was still virgin then. But, Kurenai was more experienced. They both moans. She screamed "MORE! FASTER!". He bangs faster then everything else in the village right then. "Ahahahahahahah!" She pumped so fast. No wonder why he's speed was rated 4. He pumps faster and faster. and finally..

"aaaaAAAAHH! I'M CUMMING KIBA!" she screams. "Yeah! Ahh! cum all over me!" She cum all over his cock. But he's not. They keep fucking 'til Kurenai cum six times and Kiba four times. At the last cum, they both almost sync perfectly. they exhausted and panted. He's gasping for breath. Kurenai cuddles up to Kiba and they fall asleep together.

* * *

The next moring, They awakened by a knock on her door.

nok! nok! nok!

"Kurenai!" Someone's calling from the door.

"Hwwaaaahmmmm! Good mornig, Kiba-kun. What a fun we have last night.." Kurenai said to Kiba.

nok! nok! nok!

"Who is it sensei?!" *sniff* *sniff*. "It's..."

"Kakashi" they say together. "Quick! from the window!" She said to him.

He quickly put on his clothes. She do the same thing. Before he get out, he give her a slap on the ass and kiss her one last time.

"Thank You, Sensei" he said "For quite some sex."

**The End**

****RnR please, Thank You.


End file.
